


Crux

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: General Aldynn ruminates on his position in the resistance.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Crux

Being one of the main cruxes on the resistance was beginning to wear on him. He didn't mind being so well known or respected but knowing how much rested on his shoulders was a burden he couldn't always bear. Raubahn sighed as he returned to his tent. He kept a calm front for the others, not wanting to add to their difficulties, but all his worries pressed down on him once he retired for the night. 

He was happy to be fighting to free his home. He hadn't thought to see it in his lifetime but now he was chasing that dream. However, he still keenly felt the loss of Nanamo. She was like a daughter to him and they had supported each other through so much over the years. A part of him felt guilty for being in Rhalgar's Reach instead of at the Sultanate, what with her attempted coup not so far behind them.

He'd left trusted guards at her side and checked in nightly via link pearl where she assured him all was well in Ul'dah. It did wonders to ease some of his stress. He knew his fight was far from over and couldn't deal with problems from all sides. Their numbers were low enough without stretching them even thinner.

He poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. It wouldn't do to let his troubles weigh on him thus. He'd been preparing for this his whole life. He had an army of people to depend on. While he wouldn't trouble them with the worst of his thoughts, he knew they were doing their best for the resistance. It didn't all rest on him. He would guide them on the path he thought best and rely on everyone to reclaim their home. Their work was just beginning and he was never one to back down.


End file.
